stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snap! Cake! (BSR)
"Snap! Cake!" is the 3rd episode of ''Season 1A ''and overall series of Burning Snow of Rockwell. Synopsis Stampy and his friends tries to create the perfect cake by using extraordinary ingredients! Plot After the "Varta Incident", they have decided to pretend to forget about what happened. So, on the peaceful Sunday of their own, they were able to release bad vibes from their minds. Stampy has been thinking of what to do for the day while the others are eating mushroom stew. Stampy stared at the mushroom stew and already thought of an idea. Stampy: That's it! Squid: What "it"? Sqaishey: Stampy is up to something. Stampy: Yep. I have think of something special. Something cool, something that involves with food, something that involves... CAKE! Squid: Cake again? Sqaishey: Just understand him.. XD Stampy: So... lets start to experiment cakes for us to make the perfect cake ever! Sqaishey: I'll get the recipe book! Squid: I'll ready the table for the experiment. After they have set up the things they need for experimentation. They first read the recipe book and found the Perfect Cake Recipe. As they read the recipe, the ingredients are sacred! Every needed ingredient for the perfect cake was scattered around Adrora Fields of Rockwell. They have planned to get them all. Stampy: I will get the Flour the Whitest, Powder of the Cocoa, Saltiest of All, and Eggs of Protected Nourishment. Sqaishey: I will get the Cherished Cherries, Creamiest of the Cream, Beast of the Baking Soda, and the Holy Oil. Squid: The last ones. I will get the Ancient Sugar, Milk of the Rarity, Vanilla of the Blackest and the Golden Butter. They separated and was able to tracked down the hidden sacred ingredients for the perfect cake. They have put all ingredients on the table. Stampy: That was a really really LONG trip. Sqaishey: I'm too tired to move. I cant move... Help. Squid: My tentacles are wrecked. Jeez, the pain... Stampy: Well then, at least we've got it all at last. Now let's start. They rested for awhile then they were all pumped up for the recipe. They've followed the procedure right with a zest of teamwork. They have put the batter into the pan and heated it into the oven. They've waited for t to cook for about one hour. After one hour, they have put out the perfect cake and served it onto their 3 serving plates. Stampy: To us! For all hardship for this cake. All: To us! Each of them took the first bite of their piece of cake. They felt it. They finally felt it. Their eyes... they couldn't move. They devoured its deliciousness. They have really earned it. Slow motion suddenly happened around them. The perfect cake tasted heavenly. They suddenly ate all the cake until nothing was left. Stampy: This is the true delicacy of a DESSERT! Squid: You said it. Sqaishey: I got addicted there. But lets stop with it please. Stampy: Okay! At least we got to taste it on our own. Squid: Right, I can still taste it on my taste buds Sqaishey: Finally something worthwhile. Stampy: Mmhmm. The End! Features Helpers * Stampy * Sqaishey * Squid Locations * Adrora Fields * Rockwell * Stampy's House Objects * Flour the Whitest * Powder of the Cocoa * Saltiest of All * Eggs of Protected Nourishment * Cherished Cherries * Creamiest of the Cream * Beast of the Baking Soda * Holy Oil * Ancient Sugar * Milk of the Rarity * Vanilla of the Blackest * Golden Butter * The Perfect Cake Production Note Find out more on what will happen next! Coming Soon - "Lucky You"! This August! Trivia * This is the first fan-fic episode to not have a continuation episode. * This hints us that Stampy is clearly addicted to cake. * The recipe was the first one to feature ingredients that seems to be the real ingredients for the actual cake. * The sacred ingredients exaggerates its name but its use is still the same. * This is the second time that they would travel all around the fields. * The quote was inspired in BrainyQuote. * This is the first fan-fic episode to have a quote. * This was the second episode to have a time lapse of its journey. References * Golden Butter references SkyDoesMinecraft's Golden Butter as Golden Ingots * The sacred ingredients for the perfect cake may reference Teen Titans Go: "The Perfect Sandwich" excluding the fight scenes. * The perfect cake may also reference Stampy's World Tastiest Cake. Continuity * The Varta Incident was still remembered by our protagonists. * Stampy continues for his addiction of cake. * Their adventures continue in the upcoming fan-fic episodes.